


Waterlilies

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T, COW-T!verse, F/F, lellanza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: "Ho paura, R. E una volta avevo paura che ogni essere vivente soffrisse, senza distinzioni né preferenze. Adesso non è più così, quindi ho ancora più paura."





	Waterlilies

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T!verse, sesta settimana.

"Sei inquieta, Bells."  
  
Bluebell accarezza i petali di una ninfea rosa, che iniziano ad animarsi sotto il suo tocco. "Come posso non esserlo, R? Non hai ascoltato la Preside Flowerbloom? Siamo tutti in pericolo, lo ha Visto."  
  
Ruby alza gli occhi, cercando risposte dalla disposizione delle stelle e dai turbamenti dei firmamenti, e ottenendo come sempre soltanto un ottuso silenzio. Sarà la trecentesima volta che si chiede cos'è che veda davvero quella squinternata della Preside, quando afferma di _Vedere_.   
  
"Ho promesso di proteggerti. Non ti fidi di me?"  
  
Bluebell alza lo sguardo dal fiore sempre più agitato, mettendole un piccolo broncio. "Non dovresti nemmeno farmi questa domanda." Tra loro si allarga uno dei loro silenzi consueti, disagevole e affettuoso allo stesso tempo. "Ho paura, R. E una volta avevo paura che ogni essere vivente soffrisse, senza distinzioni né preferenze. Adesso non è più così, quindi ho ancora più paura."  
  
Ruby schiude le labbra per risponderle, ma gli occhi di Bluebell si fanno enormi e profondi come piccoli stagni, e il suo cervello non riesce a stare dietro all'improvviso cambiamento. Bluebell alza un candido braccio, e subito molte cose accadono nello spazio di un volo di rondine: un ramo della betulla dietro di loro si piega per schiacciare Ruby, disarmandola della balestra; due liane la afferrano per le caviglie e trascinano rapidamente accanto a lei; l'acqua dello stagno lascia la propria sede per turbinare intorno a loro e proteggerle, così come fanno gli uccelli del cielo.  
  
"Che _cazzo_..." si lamenta Ruby, alzando lo sguardo. Davanti a loro si è aperto un portale, ribollente di energia.  
  
"È lui..." riesce a dire, nello stesso istante in cui Bluebell sussurra: "È lei".  
  
Mentre lo varcano con cautela, Ruby non può fare a meno di pensare che Bluebell è perfettamente in grado di proteggerle entrambe.


End file.
